Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder implants. In particular, the present invention relates to glenoid implants for shoulder joints having scapula erosion and devices that facilitate implanting the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a healthy shoulder joint, the head of the humerus interacts with the glenoid cavity of the scapula to form a “ball and socket” joint. The humeral head abuts and articulates with the glenoid to provide a wide range of motion. In an unhealthy shoulder joint, the interaction between the glenoid and the humerus is compromised, requiring repair or replacement.
Replacing the glenoid articular surface of the scapula of a human with a prosthetic glenoid component is a delicate surgical operation, notably because of the muscular environment of the shoulder. It is found that, depending on the position of implantation of such a glenoid component, risks of separation of the component from the underlying scapula exist due to forces applied to this component in subsequent movements of the prosthesized shoulder. In particular, in certain patients, it was found that, even if the implantation on their scapula of such a glenoid component was perfectly centered on the articular head of the corresponding humerus on completion of the surgical implantation operation, the resumption of their activities led, more or less rapidly, to instability of the prosthesis.
Currently, several companies are working on custom devices to guide glenoid bone preparation. One example filed by Tornier, Inc. is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/954,423, filed 24 Nov. 2010 and published as US 2011/0130795 A1.